


Can't Contain It

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t a secret between them that Zayn wanted to take their relationship further and have sex with Liam but every single time she went to suggest it, Liam would hastily leave Zayn’s flat and she wouldn’t see her for three days straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Contain It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256). ♥
> 
> Also, thank you to Danielle for being my beta. They are the best person _ever_ for taking on this job. Seriously.

They first met a few months ago.

For Zayn, it was love at first sight. 

The sheer _power_ that Liam’s body radiated turned her on more than she cared to admit at the time. She wasn’t at the gym to meet someone – that was cliché. But there Liam had been. In all her powerful glory, punching and kicking the boxing bag like it was her bitch. Which, it was, really. Everything was Liam’s bitch if she wanted it to be.

It only took a few times of Zayn _accidentally_ watching Liam for Liam to notice. She had been a little intimidating at first but absolutely adorable the second Zayn complimented her form. They had formed a fast friendship, and within two months, they had started dating.

Zayn still loves watching Liam beating up a boxing bag. 

The way the muscles in Liam’s arms ripple with every impact makes Zayn a little hot under her collar. She could sit back and watch Liam for hours if given the chance. She was gorgeous when she was so focused on what she was doing. 

More times than Zayn cared to admit, she got off on the thought of Liam’s sweaty, flexing body. It was a strange thing for Zayn, she normally went for girls who were a bit more delicate but Liam was the kind of girl that could throw Zayn over her shoulder and save her from a fire, or a swarm of bees, or heck, even _Harry_ , and that turned Zayn on.

It wasn’t a secret between them that Zayn wanted to take their relationship further and have sex with Liam but every single time she went to suggest it, Liam would hastily leave Zayn’s flat and she wouldn’t see her for three days straight.

In short, Zayn is going a little crazy.

Which is how she finds herself, at nine o’clock on a _Saturday_ morning, sitting opposite her very best, but overly sexual, friends at their house. The only reason Zayn is there is because she’s desperate. That and Harry and Louis have been together for as long as they’ve been alive. Which makes them kind of experts on the whole seducing thing. 

“Zaynie,” Louis starts in a way she probably thinks is adorable but Zayn just isn’t in the mood right now. “You’ve never had trouble bedding girls before. What’s the problem?”

Zayn sighs. She takes a sip of her tea, letting the hot liquid sit in her mouth for a few moments while she thinks. “I’ve never been with someone like _Liam_ before,” she replies eventually. “She’s just…” she trails off and Harry coos.

“Sounds like you’re proper in love,” Harry says. She’s a big lover of love. If anyone can help, hopefully it’s Harry.

“I am,” Zayn agrees. “I really like Liam and I want to tell her how I feel. _Show_ her how I feel but every time I put my hands on the hem of her shirt, she leaves like the house is on fire.”

“Maybe she’s scared?” Louis suggests, shrugging her shoulder. “You _are_ rather intimidating with your gorgeous looks, you know.”

Zayn huffs. “I’m not intimidating.”

“Yeah, Zayn’s the least intimidating person I know,” Harry says, “except from Niall.”

“Look, maybe you should just talk to her?” Louis begins. “Sit her down, _sober_ , and just straight out tell her.”

Harry nods emphatically next to Louis, her curls bouncing around her shoulders as she does. “Then hopefully you’ll be able to get some pussy and be happy!”

“Crass, Haz, but thanks,” Zayn replies. She fiddles with the handle of her tea cup before taking another sip, her mind trying to conjure up non-threatening ideas for her and Liam to have a proper talk.

“Has she ever been with a woman before?” Louis asks, getting up to put her empty cup in the sink. 

“Umm…” Zayn trails off, biting her lip. “I’m not sure. She’s never said anything about it before.”

“You should talk about that,” Harry says. “Talking about past experience may help you find out where she’s at.”

Zayn downs the rest of her tea. “Yeah,” she mutters.

“Cheer up, Zayn!” Louis exclaims as she all but throws herself at Zayn, wrapping her arms around Zayn’s shoulders. “We still love you.”

Zayn smiles despite herself. “Thanks,” she mumbles into the crook of Louis’ neck. 

“Now, let’s have breakfast. Harold here is making me a full English, aren’t you, spouse?” 

Harry’s face softens at the word ‘spouse’ and she nods, smiling at Louis. “I am.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty hungry,” Zayn says. “Breakfast sounds good.”

“Excellent,” Louis replies. She presses herself against Harry’s side and mutters something into her ear, causing Harry to smile and a pang of longing goes through Zayn.

She wants _that_. She wants to be that sickeningly adorable couple with Liam. She wants to be close like that with her and be stupidly in love. Except she needs Liam to share her thoughts and feelings with her before they can even begin to start outdoing Harry and Louis in the love department.

~*~

A groan escapes Zayn’s mouth before she can even stop it, alerting Liam to her presence. She turns around and gives Zayn a soft smile, her face flushed from exertion and her skin shining with a layer of sweat. It’s taking all of Zayn’s strength to not just go over there and start licking Liam from top to bottom.

“Almost done, babe,” Liam says. Her leg lifts as she kicks the boxing pads her trainer is wearing on her hands. 

They keep going for another few minutes before Liam’s trainer, Jesy, tells her they’re done for the day. They talk amongst themselves for a few moments before Jesy says her good byes and leaves. 

Zayn passes Liam her drink bottle and surreptitiously tries to get closer. Liam steps back, a clear indication that Zayn wasn’t subtle at all. “God you’re gorgeous,” she mutters.

Liam shoots her a funny look and shakes her head. “I’m sweating like a pig,” she replies. 

She moves to sit on the floor, stretching out her just used muscles. Zayn plonks down on the ground opposite her and just watches her.

“What?” Liam asks after a while of silence.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” Zayn asks.

Liam splutters and almost wrenches her back with how fast she turns around to face Zayn. “What?” she repeats, confusion and slight panic crossing her face.

Zayn repeats her question, carefully watching Liam’s expression. She bites her lip and ducks her head, giving Zayn the answer she needs.

“Is that why you won’t let me touch you?” Zayn asks softly. She shifts on the floor, shuffling a little closer to Liam, crossing her legs underneath her body. “Are you scared of what it’s going to be like? I won’t hurt you, you know… if that’s what you’re worried about?”

Liam abruptly stands up. “I should go shower,” she replies. “I…”

She must see the hurt look that crosses Zayn’s face because the next second, she’s stepping closer. “We’ll talk at home, yeah?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she agrees. Liam leaves and Zayn stays rooted to the spot for a few more moments before she heads to the carpark to wait for Liam. 

She doesn’t take long and before Zayn knows it, they’re in Zayn’s small flat, awkwardly staring at each other before Zayn huffs and closes the gap between them, kissing Liam sweetly on the lips. It’s not anything sexual, not in the slightest, she just wants to show Liam that she’s ready to talk when Liam is.

They make themselves a cup of tea each and move to the small living room, sitting down on the sofa, facing each other. 

“I’ve only ever been in one relationship,” Liam starts slowly. “And it was a few years ago now.”

Zayn nods and patiently waits for her to keep talking.

“I was with a guy who was a complete jerk,” Liam continues. She leans over and sets her cup down on the coffee table. “He hated how much I liked to work out and keep fit. But, you know, with my health issues as a kid, I liked it. It was something I could control.” She takes a breath and flicks her gaze up to Liam. “He often teased me for being too manly, for having _man shoulders_ and things like that. It didn’t have a very good effect on my self-esteem.

“But I’m in therapy now, I’m getting there, I promise,” Liam rushes to insist. “I just. I have issues with people seeing me in a sexual way.”

“Thank you for sharing,” Zayn says softly. “For what it’s worth, your ex is a lying idiot. You don’t have _‘man shoulders’_ you have Liam shoulders. And I’ve fantasised about biting them a lot.”

Liam promptly flushes. “You have?” she asks, her voice a little higher than it previously was. 

Zayn nods. “I have,” she repeats. “I watch you when you’re doing your kick boxing and your boxing and your work outs and I’ve never been more turned on in my life.”

Liam crinkles her nose. “But I’m always covered in sweat and smell disgusting!” 

Shaking her head, Zayn shifts on the sofa, leaning a little closer to Liam. “It’s sexy,” she replies softly, letting her lips brush against Liam’s own.

“Oh,” Liam says, her expression one of complete awe. “Umm… I can’t promise that I’ll be good at sex. But I want to try?”

Zayn smiles at Liam’s sincerity. “I’m absolutely fine with just kissing you if that’s what you want?”

“No, I want sex,” Liam replies. “With you. Me and you, that is.”

“Alright,” Zayn agrees. She gets up off the couch and holds her hand out to Liam. She helps Liam up off the sofa and leads her into the bedroom. “Tell me if you don’t like anything, alright?” 

Liam nods. “Okay.”

Zayn leans in and kisses Liam softly to set the pace. She’s mildly surprised when Liam is the one who deepens the kiss. They quickly move to the bed, lying down next to each other on their sides and Zayn tentatively reaches over to rest her hand on Liam’s hip, pushing up her shirt ever so slightly. 

Liam flushes when she does and she ducks her head a little bit but Zayn doesn’t move any further. She wants Liam to be comfortable with everything, not just some things.

“You’re beautiful,” Zayn whispers. “I’m going to take my shirt off, alright?” Liam nods and Zayn sits up, pulling her loose tank top off over her head. She lets it drop to the floor and dips her head down to kiss Liam again.

Liam’s hands settle on Zayn’s hips as they kiss and they squeeze softly every few moments in a very Liam kind of action. She loves being over Liam like this, having Liam spread out underneath her. It is perfect for what Zayn has in mind.

She trails kisses down Liam’s jawline, keeping her kisses as soft and tender as she can. She stops at the spot just under Liam’s ear that she knows will be sensitive and she presses her lips a little harder against the skin.

“Oh,” Liam mumbles, her hands squeezing Zayn’s hips a little harder. 

She kisses across Liam’s neck, lingering on all of the places that has Liam’s breath hitching in her throat. She pauses, letting her teeth graze against the soft skin, dragging her teeth just ever so slightly against it. Liam’s moans fill the room and make Zayn’s ego ten times bigger.

The t-shirt Liam’s wearing thankfully is loose around the neck, giving Zayn the access she so desperately wants. She tugs it aside and starts her worship on Liam’s shoulders. Her kisses grow sloppy as she presses her lips to each and every single inch that she can reach. 

“Off,” Liam pants a few moments later, her voice deliciously raspy, making Zayn wetter than she already is. 

Zayn sits back, pulling off Liam completely. “Did I hurt you?” she asks, her chest heaving already.

“No,” Liam replies immediately. “I just wanted my shirt off.”

“Oh,” Zayn says then smiles. “Good, me too.”

Liam is hesitant at first but something crosses her face that looks like sheer determination and she pulls her shirt off in one easy swoop, leaving her in just her bra and an expanse of skin that has Zayn drooling. She knows she’s staring but she can’t help it. Liam goes to cover her bra clad chest but Zayn quickly grabs her wrists.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispers. She presses a kiss to the inside of each of Liam’s wrists before gently setting them down. “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”

Liam nods, her hair starting to come out of its standard ponytail. “Okay,” she agrees.

Zayn smiles and kisses Liam’s lips briefly before she presses a lingering kiss to Liam’s left shoulder. She pushes the bra strap aside to get at the skin underneath, her tongue swirling patterns against her flesh. 

As Zayn moves off Liam’s shoulders, she notes that Liam’s breathing has grown shallower. Her eyes are closed and her expression is open, showing just how much she is enjoying herself. Zayn never wants that expression to leave Liam’s face. 

She reaches behind herself and unhooks her bra, throwing it over the side of the bed. The noise makes Liam’s eyes open and her jaw drops when she sees Zayn’s naked chest. 

“C-can I touch you?” Liam asks hesitantly.

“Yeah,” Zayn replies. She brings Liam’s hand up to her breast and cups it. Liam inhales sharply and lets her thumb run over Zayn’s nipple. 

“It’s very soft,” Liam comments shyly.

Zayn grins. “Yeah,” she repeats. She dips her head and kisses Liam again while Liam boldly covers both of Zayn’s breasts with her hands. It feels nice, having Liam touch her like this while they kiss. She just hopes it’s as good for Liam as it is for her.

“I want to take my bra off now,” Liam whispers against Zayn’s lips after a few moments. 

Zayn sits back and lets Liam’s hands fall from her breasts so she can reach behind herself. She fumbles a few times and Zayn silently reaches behind Liam, flicking it open in one quick movement. Liam keeps her bra against her chest, her hands tucked underneath her arms. 

“We don’t have to do this,” Zayn says. She traces the back of her finger down Liam’s cheek, stroking it gently. “It’s up to you.”

“I still want to,” Liam replies. “I like the way you make me feel. I was just scared you would reject me when you found out that I hadn’t ever been with a woman before.”

“We all start somewhere, babe,” Zayn whispers, keeping her voice soft as to not ruin the mood. “I’m not going to hate you because you’re bisexual, or pansexual or any other sexuality. I like you and you like me. That’s what matters here.”

Liam bites her lip and nods. “I know,” she responds. “Thank you.”

With a nod, Zayn dips her head and kisses Liam soundly on the lips, gently pushing Liam back against the blankets. She lets Liam take off the rest of her bra in her own time and is pleasantly surprised when Liam’s bare breasts press against her own. 

She gently cups Liam’s breasts in her hand, running her thumb over the nipple, feeling it harden under her touch. Liam’s breath hitches and Zayn shifts so she can close her lips around the nipple. Her tongue flicks against the nub, making it strain in her mouth. Liam’s fingers slide into Zayn’s hair and she reflexively moves her hand as Zayn’s teeth scrape over her sensitive nipple.

“So gorgeous,” Zayn whispers. She kisses between Liam’s breasts and leaves sloppy kisses on her way to Liam’s other breast, immediately taking the nipple in her mouth. Liam whines underneath her and arches into Zayn’s mouth.

Once that nipple is as hard as the other one, Zayn pulls off and blows cool air over it. Liam whimpers. 

Zayn kisses her way down Liam’s chest, her fingers sliding into the dips of Liam’s ribs easily like they were made to be there. She kisses down Liam’s stomach lightly, enjoying the way it flutters under her touch. She sucks a love bite into the flesh of Liam’s hip, feeling it bruise under her tongue. 

There’s nothing but jabber coming from Liam as she lets herself go under Zayn’s touch. She loves it. Every second of it. Liam is so responsive and it excites Zayn more than she thought it would. She loves being with Liam like this. It’s intoxicating. She licks a line down the centre of Liam’s chest to the tip of where her jeans rest against her middle and stops. She noses against the soft patch of skin there, just breathing in the scent that is uniquely Liam. 

Hesitantly, Zayn looks up at Liam to gauge her reaction. Liam just nods and Zayn pops open the button of Liam’s jeans. She kisses the patch of skin it reveals and while her lips are busy, she slides the zipper all the way down, exposing Liam’s plain white cotton knickers. She kisses where the elastic sits against her skin and moves to sit back. 

She quickly kicks off her own jeans, leaving herself in her black lacy knickers, watching as Liam’s eyes widen and her jaw drops open a little in awe. Her eyes darken, the exact reaction Zayn was hoping for. Her tongue darts out to lick at her lips, her gaze still on Zayn’s body. 

With confidence, Zayn nudges Liam’s trouser clad legs apart so she can settle between them. 

“Can I take these off?” Zayn asks, tracing her finger along the inseam of Liam’s jeans of her upper thigh, moving her finger back and forth slowly. 

Wordlessly, Liam nods. Zayn gives her a reassuring smile and reaches for the waistband. Liam immediately lifts her hips and Zayn tugs until the material down over her bottom. She leans back enough to pull the jeans off completely, uncaring that they’re inside out. She throws them over her shoulder, hearing them land somewhere on her bedroom floor. 

It’s even better than Zayn imagined. Liam’s legs seem to go on for days and Zayn can’t get enough. She strokes up Liam’s calves and stops at her knee where she presses a kiss at the bend. Liam’s breath stutters in her throat and Zayn slowly goes higher. She can’t stop touching Liam. Her skin is silky smooth under Zayn’s hands. Her thighs are strong and muscled in all of the right places but soft in others. Zayn kisses those parts the longest.

She only stops when she gets to Liam’s underwear. She licks her lips and looks up at Liam who is looking down at her with wide, blown eyes and spit slick lips. Zayn can’t help but kiss her. She moves up Liam’s body until they’re face to face and she dips her head, kissing Liam hotly. Liam responds immediately, arching into Zayn’s touches, her legs parting even more to accommodate Zayn’s body.

“Please,” Liam whispers, breaking the kiss. She presses her forehead against Zayn’s own and looks up at her. 

“As you wish,” Zayn whispers. She kisses Liam once more before she moves back between Liam’s legs. 

Before she’s even started, Liam’s thighs are trembling. Zayn puts her hands on them to try and soothe Liam and she covers Liam’s cloth covered pussy with her mouth. Liam’s moans are like music to Zayn’s ears and Zayn hasn’t even started yet.

She pushes the fabric of Liam’s knickers aside and licks a fat stripe upwards. Liam keens loudly. Zayn hooks her fingers underneath the elastic of Liam’s knickers and tugs down until Liam lifts her hips. She throws the offending item of clothing over the bed and dips her head. She bites down on the inside of Liam’s left thigh, leaving a bruising love bite. A mark to let Liam know just how much she turns Zayn on. How much she wants this and how beautiful she is to Zayn. 

Liam’s whimpering before Zayn’s even close to her pussy. It’s dripping wet in front of Zayn and it’s making Zayn’s mouth water in anticipation. She licks her lips and dips her head, covering Liam’s pussy once more with her mouth, this time without the underwear separating them. 

“Oh my god,” Liam gasps. Zayn’s mind smiles and she closes her eyes, losing herself in the taste of Liam.

It’s something Zayn will never tire of, she thinks, going down on women. She loves being able to make someone feel this good. It’s something she’s always prided herself on and now is no exception.

She pays attention to all of the spots that make Liam babble noisily. Liam seems to love her clit being sucked, her entire body twitches whenever Zayn’s tongue flicks over it. Liam’s hand has tangled itself in Zayn’s hair, tugging a bit but not uncomfortably. Her hips are moving faster and she’s rutting down into Zayn’s face, completely lost with it. Zayn hums and hardens her tongue, letting Liam get the angle how she wants it before she starts flicking Liam’s clit rapidly. 

The noises falling from Liam’s lips turn Zayn on even more and she can’t help but snake a hand between her own legs, parting her folds to touch herself. She holds Liam’s hips down as best as she can with one hand while fucking herself with the other. Her tongue works hard and fast, Liam trembling underneath her.

She comes with a shout, her thighs twitching around Zayn’s head, and her breathing heavy in the room. Zayn licks her through her orgasms, enjoying the hisses spilling from Liam’s mouth. She collapses against the bed and removes her hand from Zayn’s hair. 

Zayn figures she’s too polite to actually push Zayn away so she takes the cue and lifts her head. She kisses the insides of Liam’s thighs as she keeps moving her fingers inside of herself. She’s close and she just needs to come already. Her mind is still whirring with the feeling of Liam orgasming underneath her and it’s enough to spur Zayn on. 

She scrunches her eyes as she comes, her hips moving of their own accord. She can feel the stickiness coating her fingers and she presses her forehead against Liam’s thigh to try and ride through it. After a few, long moments, she’s completely spent. She removes her hand from her underwear and wipes her fingers on the fabric as she pulls them off, throwing them away from her.

Liam is still silent and it’s a little worrying. Zayn kisses Liam’s bent knee and moves to lie down next to her. 

“Alright?” she asks.

Liam turns her head to look at Zayn and she nods. “Yeah,” she replies. Her cheeks are flushed with arousal and a light sheen of sweat covers her body. She looks gorgeous, Zayn thinks. She rolls over a little until she’s pressed into Liam’s side and she inhales deeply. She even smells amazing.

“Did you just smell me?” Liam asks incredulously.

Zayn barks out a laugh. “Yeah,” she replies, “I did.”

“…Okay.”

“I told you that you like this turns me on,” Zayn says. “You look so fucking sexy right now, Liam. I could absolutely come again just from looking at you.”

“Again?” Liam asks, cocking her head and looking at Zayn with an odd expression. “Have you come already?”

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies, leaning over to kiss Liam’s naked shoulder. She loves these shoulders. She could spend hours worshipping them. “Eating you out turned me on so much I had to finger myself.”

“Fuck,” Liam breathes. “That’s hot.”

Zayn grins at her, her tongue pressed to the back of her teeth. “So,” she starts slowly. “Is it everything you thought it would be?”

“Better,” Lam replies immediately. “I’ve never done that before.”

Zayn’s mouth drops open in shock. “You’ve never had someone go down on you before?”

Liam shakes her head. Her hair has almost come out of its ponytail completely, loose strands sticking to Liam’s sweat slick forehead and neck. “No,” she replies. “My boyfriend thought it was dirty.”

“But I bet he made you give him blow jobs…” Zayn says, a hint of anger in her voice.

Liam ducks her head and Zayn knows it’s true. 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn says. She lifts her hand and rests it on Liam’s stomach, stroking small circles into her skin.

“Why are you sorry?” Liam asks, confused.

“That you’ve had to wait until you were twenty four years old before you experienced something as amazing as being eaten out,” Zayn replies. “And if you let me, I promise to eat you out as often as possible. We’ve got lots and lots of time to make up for.”

Liam grins and it makes Zayn’s insides twist happily. “Yeah?” 

Zayn nods. “Yeah,” she replies. She dips her head and kisses Liam again, shifting until their legs slot together, pressing as close as humanly possible. Even then, for Zayn, it isn’t close enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fic for [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256). ♥
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
